Halo: Bad Company
by TheCrackedoutFirebird
Summary: The Human Covenant War has just began, but new players have entered the grand arena. Watch as the Galaxy is shaken to it's very foundation over this titanic clash. Rated M for language. No SLASH pairings. Very AU crossover.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I want to apologize for the huge delay in my other works. They are on Hiatus at the moment. Sadly, I have lost my muse for those stories. I do plan to finish them, but I am not getting any enjoyment from them anymore. I do apologize to my followers of those stories, but I do pormise to finish them, but it is a long way off. I do hope you'll forgive me. What with all the crap that has cropped up in my life in the last few months, including a two and ahalf month bout of massive depression and a betrayal by someone who I truly trusted and fell for, my enjoyment for writting has only recently returned. This story is my first attempt at writting in a while, so please be kind. it is my first full Halo/Star Wars crossovers. For obvious reasons, some details have been altered and alot of it will be AU. I truly hope you enjoy the story. And if you would like to know where I got the idea from, it was from a game an independant maker is making called Star Wars Vs Halo. It is a good game, but fan made. Please read and review. Thank you all again for your patience and once again, my otehr works are not abandoned, just on Hiatus until futher notice.

* * *

><p>The blackness of space seemed to make one feel small. For humanity, it seemed even smaller as the farther and further they moved away from their home world. For centuries, humans looked up into the blackness, wondering if they were alone. Now, many wished they were. At least that was the futile wish of Vice Admiral Cole's fleet. four weeks ago, any alliance of aliens, calling themselves The Covenant, attacked and destroyed the colony of Harvest, culminating in the death of over forty thousand innocent colonists. Whatever response these aliens expected, it was not the sight of forty human warships jumping into the system, howling for vengeance and blood. But the retaking of Harvest had not been easy. Over half of Cole's fleet was destroyed in the counter attack, while the enemy ship was completely destroyed. Now, it seemed that whoever, or whatever they were, they seemed content to destroy humanity. But with Admiral Cole tearing across the vast blackness, and inflicting seven kinds of pain and hell upon them, it only seemed to prove that this war they were waging, would not be an easy victory for them.<p>

On board the UNSC Ohio, a Marathon class cruiser, things seemed quiet and peaceful, belying the threat against the human race that lurked among the stars. They had been one of original surviving UNSC ships from Cole's fleet and they had been reinforced with sixteen fresh ships and crews that had no idea what to expect out here. The Ohio drifted through space, looking for any hostile craft inbound to the partly devastated world of Harvest. It was hard to believe that humanity's first contact with an alien species was violent. Granted, they had all read the reports from the survivors of the ground actions on the planet and all had been impressed with the successful rescue of 250,000 colonists in the face of such a devastating attack. The Ohio moved smoothly through the wreckage of the shatter hulls of the UNSC attack force. They had been so far inferior to the enemy technology, that it seemed like a slaughter house. The first enemy salvo had destroyed six frigates in a matter of seconds with their energy based weapons. The battle almost seemed completely one-sided with the UNSC at a disadvantage despite their number. The Ohio herself had sustained massive damage form a plasma based projectile.

Commander Schlegel, the captain of this massive warship, looked out over the broken hulls, face seemed to set in stone as his hazel green eyes traveled along the hull of one of the Halcyon class cruiser that had been unlucky during the fight. Her superstructure was open to the cold of space, with huge gapping wounds deep in her sides. He could actually see parts of the main heavy weapon, the MAC gun, sitting deep inside. Black scorch marks and melted metal dotted the hull of the once proud ship. He knew the vessel well. They had been here for several weeks and this wreck always caught his attention, no matter how many times he looked over the now empty ship. The UNSC _Midway, _commanded by Commander Winston. The Ohio's CO watched as they drifted past the wreck, watching it until it was out of sight, and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, his short cropped brown hair dotted with speckles of grey.

Commander Schlegel turned and walked to the AI podium as the hologram swirled into existence. This one was of a women in her thirties, with a rather provocative dress. Her normal smile was replaced with a grim look.

"Sir. We've received a hit on the sensors. Readings indicate it is Covenant."

"How many?"

He didn't seemed surprised as he turned to the tactical display in front of him as Alyssa put the markers on the board.

"At least forty. I'm also reading several unknown alloys from a third of the enemy fleet."

Schlegel looked over the display, his hard gaze settling on the new ships mixed in with the enemy fleet.

"Contact the _Everest._ Seems the Covenant want Harvest back."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The _Everest _was one of the most powerful ships in the human fleet. And with good reason. She was 1,518 meters long and 373 meters in width, four meter thick titanium-A battle plating, sporting three heavy MAC cannons, eighty archer missile pods and over 45,000 fifty milimeter point-defense guns and carrying 105 SHIVA nuclear missiles. All in all, she had enough firepower to turn a planet into a molten slag. Right now, she was in orbit over another attacked colony. Admiral Preston J Cole was about ready to take his fleet as far into deep space he could, and go hunt the Covenant worlds and burn them to a crisp. Maybe that would make these inhuman, evil beings pause and rethink their approach to relations with his kind. But as much as he would like to do that, he needed to be here to ensure that Humanity survived. He was told to go fight, and he would fight to the best of his abilities. He was looking over the surface of the colony, his face an angry scowl as the angry red surface rotated, showing the glassy surface, huge thunderstorms rolled across the surface, bright flashes of lighting tore through the inky black clouds. If not for the beeping at the communications station, Cole felt he would have probably burst into angry demands for the heads of the enemy commanders who attacked an unarmed, and defenseless world. Cole walked briskly over to the station and tapped a few keys and brought up the grim face of Commander Schlegel. He already had a feeling as to what the young Commander was going to tell him. That and the hurried movement of the bridge crew behind him with the alert lights flashing was a big hint as well.

"Report Commander." He ordered briskly.

"_Sir. We've detected several enemy contacts on an inbound vector. Scanners show at least forty contacts."_

Cole didn't let the information show it phased him, as he kept his calm demeanor, but on the inside, he was howling with pent of rage, wanting so desperately to be at Harvest, blowing those self righteous bastards out of space.

"Understood. What is your status son?" Cole inquired.

"_We're ready sir."_

Cole looked at the readouts sent by the Ohio and narrowed his eyes as two new ship profiles appeared. One looked like an old RPG with the bottom half of the explosive removed. It was large, but Cole guessed it was a frigate of some sorts. The other profile really caught his attention. It was smaller than the Everest, but only by a few dozen meters. It looked like a cigar, but with a tower sticking out of the aft section over what looked like the engines.

"Where are the enemy ships now?"

"_Making their way to us now, Admiral. They seem to be keeping formation, as the new ships seem slightly slower than the standard ones we've seen so far."_

"Those odds are two to one against you Commander." Cole spoke slowly.

Schlegel shrugged, trying to keep his outwards appearance of confidence up, but Cole knew that on the inside, the man was scared.

"_So it's an even fight."_

Cole checked a few charts on ship dispositions near Harvest and his own location before almost smashing his fist against the control surface.

"Nearest ships are at least forty minutes out from you. Battlegroup Alpha."

Schlegel nodded as Cole looked over more data, trying to see if he could get the main bulk of his fleet there quicker. He was disappointed.

"And we won't get there for four hours."

"_We'll hold them Admiral. We'll show them just what lowly humans can do."_

"Good luck Commander. Godspeed."

"_We'll make you proud Admiral. _Ohio _out."_

The screen went blank as Cole leaned forward, the crew silent as they watched their commander. They only had to wait a brief moment before Cole turned around abruptly.

"Set course for Harvest, best speed."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The human fleet moved itself into a defensive formation. Schlegel had analyzed the past data on engaging the covenant and came up with what he figured would be the best possible formation to maximize the firepower he had in system. The only flaw was, it would leave several of his ships open to counter attack.. He aligned his ships in two walls so to speak of ten ships, with the second wall of ten shifted to the right to allow the second wave a clear shot at the enemy fleet without worrying about hitting one of their own. His plan was to pretty much fire off the first volley from the first ten ships, then move them on an emergency burn to sling around the moon, giving them cover to recharge their cannons as the second wave fired their weapons. By that time, he hoped that the first wave got around the moon quickly enough to fire a second volley as the second wave did the same manuver around Harvest itself. The two halves would converge from two different angles and continue firing as long as they could. It was risky, but Commander Schlegel hoped to stall the enemy advance until the reinforcements arrived. The human defenders waited as the enemy fleet moved slowly to them, seeming to savor their advantage over the humans. Commander Schlegel took a deep breath to calm himself. Despite whatever may come, he was sworn to destroy any and all threats to humanity. And he would do that until his broken and battered body had no life left in it. Around the bridge, the tension was palpable as controllers locked their eyes on the main battle display, the bridge bathed in the red light.

"Easy people. We'll be alright. Just do your jobs, alright?"

Everyone nodded, but kept their eyes locked on the display. Commander Schlegel looked back at the display and had to admit that even he felt scared and felt that there was no hope for them. But the more military engrained side squashed that. No matter what, they would do what they could to put as much pain upon the enemy as they can. But what happened next increased his fear.

"Sir! New contacts coming in!"

Commander Schlegel hurried and moved to the sensor officer and looked at the display. Sure enough, eighteen new contacts had entered the system, coming from the opposite vector as the other contacts.

"Covenant?"

"Unknown sir. They don't match anything we have on system. There is a similarity to the new ones, but different alloys are in the construction." The young Ensign reported.

"Sir, we're getting a tight beam transmission from the new contacts. It's in the upper bands, but we can receive."

Commander Schlegel gritted his teeth and moved to the center of the bridge before the pedestal and nodding to the communications officer to open the channel. The main display snapped from the tactical display and displayed something Commander Schlegel was not expecting. Three people were staring back at him, but only two were human. The other looked like a young woman with two long…tails coming from her head. The two humans were male. The older one had black hair, streaked with grey on the side, and a thin mustache and held himself with a sense of confidence and pride that the Commander had only seen from his old CO. The younger man next to him had light brown hair and a scar along his right eye and a sense of power and confidence that Schlegel had only seen from Admiral Cole. After a moment, Commander Schlegel came to his senses.

"This is Commander Randall Schlegel of the UNSC cruiser Ohio. To whom am I speaking with?"

The younger man was the first to speak up.

"_I am General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master."_

Randall straightened his stance slightly before speaking.

"You are in violation of UNSC Space. State you intentions." he demanded.

The older man spoke, something of a light grin tugging at the mouth of the younger man.

"_We are here to offer our assistance. Several of the vessels in the incoming fleet are at war with the Republic. They and their allies are now designated as enemy threats. Are you with them?" _The man asked in a commanding tone.

"No. Quite a few of those vessels are part of a species set on destroying us."

The younger man placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and nodded his head.

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I can sense you speak the truth and we will provide what support we can."_

Commander Schlegel felt as if a fire had sprung up inside his chest and his relief seemed to be rolling off of him in waves as he responded.

"When this is over General, I owe you and your friends a drink."

The younger man smiled.

"_Looking forward to it. Now what do you say we get to work Admiral Yularen?"_

"_Quite so General." _The older man, Admiral Yularen, turned back to the screen. _"Commander, I will move my ships into position and begin our attack. I leave you to best decide how to use your own ships. Yulran out."_

Commander Schlegel paused as the screen snapped off and went back to the tac display. He turned back to his bridge crew and raised an eyebrow, smirk on his face.

"Well, what are you apes waiting for? An engraved invitation? Let's get to work people! Com, send the tags for our new friends to all our ships. Let's not piss them off. Tactical, get me time to MAC range. Stand by all weapons. Move it people!" he barked.

The bridge crew snapped from their shock and their training took over. The bridge was a hive of activity, but something new seemed to hang in the very air. It took him a moment to recognize it, but Commander Schlegel began to smile as he realized what it was. Hope.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anakin Skywalker calmly walked down the corridors of the _Resolute_ with his Padawan next to him. He could sense the cool calm over the Republic forces as they moved to engagement range. He could also feel the hope emanating from the UNSC ships along with a sense of hesitation from them as well. He paid it no mind as he would be suspicious as well of anyone claming to be there to help him against his enemies. He didn't voice his thoughts, but his young Padawan didn't have that problem.

"But can we trust them, Master?" She asked

Anakin smirked.

"Snipps, I'm pretty sure we can trust them. Besides, they seem to need our help more than they let on." he paused before reaching out with the Force, before pulling back quickly.

He sensed death from the planet. And a want for revenge from the UNSC ships. Innocent lives had been lost here for no reason, and they wanted to bring death upon the genocidal monsters that were their enemy. A huge sense of loss. Anakin felt sadden for them.

"Reach out with the Force, Ashoka. What do you sense?" He glanced at his Padawan as shock and sadness crossed over her delicate features. "Now do you understand why I trust and understand their suspicions?"

Ashoka could only nod as they continued on their way to the hanger.

"These people have been attacked and lost millions of innocents. The Force shows me a long and painful road to victory for them, with trillions lost. Whole worlds burned to cinders. They need our help Snipps." Anakin told her as they took the lift down to the hanger bay.

Ashoka closed her eyes, searching out possible futures. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped in shock. Anakin looked at her with worry.

"What is it? Snipps?"

"I saw…I'm not sure what I saw. A green armored being. A beacon of hope and light. It…was something out of the holotext. A demigod. A being bred for war. A demon to his enemies, but a savior to his allies."

Anakin smiled at his Padawan. He too had seen the Warrior in his vision.

"Yes, Ashoka. He is a warrior for the light that fights from the grey. I sense we shall meet him soon. But we need to concentrate on the battle at hand." He instructed her as they made their way from the life to the hanger.

Ashoka nodded and made her way to her own fighter. But a feeling of darkness ebbed into her mind. A feeling that someone…or something was waiting out there. A being a pure evil. A being who wanted nothing more than to devour all life in the universe. An ancient evil being.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for a few problems later in this chapter. The Doc Manager is being stubborn. Anyway, this chapter was mostly from the prospective of the UNSC forces. I will begin to show both sides (Republic and UNSC vs Covie and CIS) later on as I become more comfortable with this crossover. Well, I hope you at least enjoy this chapter. It was a pain in the butt to write, but worth it. As always, drop a review.

* * *

><p>The <em>Ohio<em> moved swiftly into position, the enemy fleet closing quickly on them, like a pack of wolves on the hunt. Commander Schlegel eyed his Tactical board and noted friendly positions as the new ships moved up along the left flank, launching what he noticed were waves of fighters. Around the UNSC ships, GA-TL1 Longsword Interceptors darted forward, moving into range to lay some pain on the Covenant and their new friends. He glanced at the display charge for the MAC guns. Eighty percent, climbing at two percent per second on number one with the number two at eighty six percent with the same charge rate. The missile pods were spun up and ready. He took a calming breath and waited. They were still sixty seconds from effective weapons range on the incoming fleet. The Human ships held position, waiting for the moment to unleash the gates of hell themselves upon the enemy.

"Weapons range in thirty seconds sir. MACs are charged and ready. We have positive firing solution on enemy vessels. Archers are locked on and standing by."

Commander Schlegel nodded briefly before he saw the first salvo from his new Allies knife through space. The blue bolts easily the length of a five story building slammed into the lead ships of the enemy formation. He seemed to be mesmerized as he watched the shields of a massive Covenant ship flare under the assault. And to his astonishment, the Covenant plasma weapons slammed into a shimmering bubble of the new ships shields and dissipate out. Under the massive firepower, four enemy ships went up quickly. But the incoming fire being concentrated upon the new ships was intense. Commander Schlegel decided to change his plans.

"Open a channel to all UNSC ships." He waited until he heard the pop from the com. "All UNSC ships, break off from the formation. Engage targets in groups of four. You are weapons free." He ordered.

The UNSC ships began breaking formation and accelerated at the enemy fleet. The line shifted right, attempting to smash into the enemy fleet from their left flank while the new ships continued to harass their right flank. Two more enemy ships went up in flames from MAC rounds fired by the destroyers _Excellence _and the _Maelstrom. _The UNSC fighters began screaming into the madness, cannons blazing, destroying enemy fighters and even teaming up with their new friends, moving around the battlefield with such elegance, one would think it was a choreographed dance and not a battle for their lives. The _Ohio_ and her escorts barreled into the fray, spewing fire and death. A massive ship, labeled as an Assault Cruiser seemed to take offense to the _Ohio_ and red heat began to build along its lateral lines. Commander Schlegel had seen what that weapon could do.

"Alyssa. I need you to shift the ship when that thing fires." He ordered.

Her response was the ship suddenly lurching to port, knocking several crewmen to the deck, including the Captain. An alarm blared to life as the Tactical board switched to the Damage Control board. Sections C5 through G5 on decks nineteen to twenty-five had been breached.

"Hull breach! Archers missile pods and hangers on the starboard side are gone. We're venting atmosphere. Sealing damaged sections. Casualty reports coming in!" The DC Officer reported.

"Save it for after the fight!" Schlegel ordered. "Keep it together people!"

Outside, the battle was raging. Despite the help from the new joins, the UNSC forces had taken several casualties. Two destroyers were gone with two Halcyon class ships drifting through space, lifeless. He already was down a quarter of his original number of ships. And the battle wasn't getting any easier. Missiles soared through the darkness, impacting onto hulls in a fiery explosion. 600-1200 ton MAC rounds shot through space, smashing into shields and breaking ships in half while pulse lasers and energy bolts seared between ships, burning metal battle plate on contact. The fighters continued to knife through space with one another, cannons flashing, missiles flying, and laser obliterating their targets.

"Sir! New contacts! Tags read as UNSC Battlegroup Alpha! Captain Michaels is hailing."

The Tactical board snapped to show the face of Captain Nicole Michaels from her perch on board the UNSC _Say My Name_. Commander Schlegel immediately stood as straight as he could despite the _Ohio_'s constant movement as the massive Marathon class cruiser stalked it's next prey.

"Ma'am. You are a sight for sore eyes."

She grinned slightly.

"_No time for pleasantries Commander. Give me a sitrep."_

He wasted no time brining the Captain up to speed on what had transpired in the past thirty minutes. Whatever Captain Michaels may have been feeling regarding this new development wasn't evident as she decided to get right to work.

"_Well lets get to work. We'll take care of their rear guard. You and your ships concentrate on what's in front of you."_

"Yes ma'am. Good luck."

She nodded in response and the display snapped back to the Tactical load out. The number of enemy casualties was surpassingly high at this point. Twelve covenant vessels were either destroyed or drifting lifelessly through space while six of their buddies ships were destroyed as well. One of the cigar looking ones had a massive hole in it's bow where a MAC round had punched into it and had traveled through the ship and out it's stern. Commander Schlegel guessed that it had just barely missed the reactors as he could see a cloud of what he assumed was coolant spewing from the ship. But the losses on his side were still to high. The _Matador _had been shattered in half by a suicidal enemy vessels that had rammed it. One frigate was also out of the fight, having suffered heavy damage and was forced to pull back until they could make sufficient repairs. And two of the four Corvettes he had under his command were now molten slags. The UNSC fleet was at less than fifty percent strength. The new players on their side however, seemed to be slightly better off having only lost one ship with three having heavy damage and eight having slight to moderate damage. Now with the addition of Captain Michaels battle group of twelve ships; one carrier, two cruisers, four destroyers, and five frigates, it looked like the odds were on their side with a combined fleet strength of twenty nine ships, out numbering the enemy fleet by seven ships. Commander Schlegel began to pull his remaining ships back into formation for a risky move. But he needed cover from his allies.

"Communications, open a channel to our side."

The comm officer tapped a few keys before nodding to the commander.

"I will make this quick. I'm taking my ships and we're going to swing around the moon and punch into their center and go after the command ship. With any luck, we'll throw them into compete disarray."

"_Are you crazy Commander? That is suicide to go after an Assault Carrier with just elevan ships."_

Admiral Yularen looked thoughtful before he responded.

"_It could work. If I move my ships further to the right and concentrate our fire on their lead ships, they'll have a chance. And with the Command ship destroyed, they will be a momentarily loss of cohesion. It is a sound plan."_

Captain Michaels glared at the man before speaking.

"_And just who the hell are you anyway? I don't know you nor do I trust you. And I will not throw away valuable ships in a slim chance at victory!"_

Commander Randall Schlegel was many things. He was known to be extremely tactful and very calm with a huge amount of patience. Right now, it was at an end. Using a tone that plainly stated he was going to do his own thing, he spoke.

"I did not bring this up to ask for anyone's permission. I am going to do what I think is necessary, Captain. Admiral Cole put me in command of all tactical assets over Harvest and you fall under my command. You will cover my battle group and you will continue to engage the enemy no matter what the cost is. Are we clear, Captain?" He spat out, a little more angry than he had intended.

Her gaze hardened and he knew she would push for charges to be brought up against him, but he didn't care. His job was to keep Harvest safe, and he would be damned if he allowed a superior officer on a power trip cause him to fail in that duty. She didn't respond, merely clicked her display off. Admiral Yularen raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly.

"_Then we will move to engage the enemy long enough for you to execute your plan. May the Force be with you, Commander."_

Commander Schlegel blinked in confusion before responding.

"Um…yeah. Thanks. God speed Admiral."

The display switched off and the Commander began to move his ships on a vector for a slingshot around the moon. The remaining vessels under his command assumed a diamond pattern and ignited their engines at flank speed to power the massive warships around the moon. The crew seemed to be holding their breath as they waited the three minute and a half it would take to complete the slingshot. But when they did, Commander Schlegel sent out a well placed curse. The Covenant had seemed to be expecting this maneuver and had sent three of their destroyers around to meet them. He couldn't back down or be stopped by these monsters.

"Fire weapons! Helm, keep us on course!" He barked as he saw the lateral lines of the covenant destroyers warming red.

If they timed this right, their acceleration, added to the normal 30,000 meters per second speed of the MAC round, they would put the 1200 ton heavy round at speeds close to 43,000 meters per second. Not much of an increase, but the impact of the round would be increased enough to gut the enemy in front of him. The sight of nine MAC cannons firing as one held so much power that the excess energy from the rounds actually caused a disturbance on the moon, kicking up a hell of a lot of dust. The Covenant ships didn't get a chance to discharge their plasma weapons as each ship took no less than two Mac rounds. Two seemed to expand rapidly just before turning into a miniature star complete with orbiting debris. The third one took one round through the aft section that sent it spinning before a second round smashed into it's bow, sending it tumbling into the moon, it's engines dead. The Ohio still had one gun hot and at the ready and had already began spinning up the other cannon as they came out of the shadow. Hulks drifted lifelessly around them as they moved forward. The Assault Carrier began to turn, brining her guns to bare on the human Warships that came at it. Commander Schlegel only waited a brief moment for the enemy ship to give them a better target.

"Fire at will!" He ordered.

The _Ohio_'s guns spat fire as the massive rounds shot through space. In the blink of an eye, a massive salvo of super heavy slugs smashed against the enemy command ship. The shields shimmered a bright silver as they struggled to absorbed the projectiles. Three MAC heavy rounds weakened the shields for the fourth to shatter them, and the five remaining rounds kept traveling, burying themselves into the enemy ship. Two of the rounds punched out from her stern and smashed into an enemy frigate behind the command ship that exploded in a spectacular display, causing more damage to the already wounded ship. But the UNSC ships weren't done yet. At six had a second MAC cannon and they still had a round in the chamber. A second salvo of six slugs shot forward and smashed into the already wounded monster. The _Armageddon's Edge _seemed to have scored the lucky hit on the Covenant ships reactors. As the UNSC warships punch right into the enemy lines, the Command ship went up in a massive fireball that caught the UNSC _Heart of Midlothian. _The destroyer didn't have a chance and went up in a nuclear fireball. One of the two remaining Corvettes, the _Bum Rush_ lived up to it's name and had charged the enemy, managing to destroy one and damage the other before it was taking out by a lucky shot into her reactors. The _Ohio_ turned to face her next target, but Commander Schlegel was pleasantly surprised to see the surviving enemy ships limping off on an outbound vector. He decided to let Captain Michaels ships go after them as it was less than half a dozen enemy ships left, with every covenant vessel being either disabled and lifeless, or completely destroyed. The comm beeped and Commander Schlegel took a deep breath.

"Well…we still have one problem to deal with." he muttered as he opened the channel.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Admiral Cole stared out into the inky blackness of space, hoping his ships left at Harvest had pulled through. But he knew it was an impossibility. So it was understandable that he was surprised when the Communications officer informed him that there was a priority message from the _Ohio_ being routed to them. He downloaded the message to his implant and opened the file.

**United Nations Space Command**

**Bravo Priority Transmission 11672B-16**

**Public key: **file/charlie-sierra-romeo-four/

**From:** Commander Randall Schlegel. Commanding Officer, UNSC Ohio,

UNSC Battlegroup X-Ray Two/ (UNSC Service Number: 00371-19893-RS)

**To:** Vice Admiral Preston Cole, Fleet Admiral UNSC Battlegroup X-Ray Actual/

(UNSC Service Number: 00814-13094-BQ)

**Subject**: UNSCDEF Harvest UPDATE

**Classification:** Classified (BGX Directive)

/start file/

Harvest remains under UNSC Control. Be Advised; New Players have entered the Arena. OMEGA protocol enabled and will be executed in one hour unless other wise informed. Battlegroup X-Ray Two on hot stand by. Combat strength below fifty percent. Requesting additional UNSCDEF Assets be routed to HARVEST to reinforce. Updates to follow will be ALPHA PRIORITY and will be forwarded to REACH for review by UNSCDEF HQ, ONI SECTION 3.

/open attachment/

Battlegroup X-Ray Two

UNSC Ohio Marathon Class Moderate Damage 622/3000

UNSC Matador Halcyon Class Destroyed 2400/2400

UNSC Dawn Under Heaven Halcyon Class Heavy Damage 1423/2400

UNSC Armageddon's Edge Gorgon Class Moderate Damage 136/300

UNSC Malestrom Gorgon Class Moderate Damage 102/300

UNSC Heart of Midlothian Gorgon Class Destroyed 300/300

UNSC Iwo Jima Gorgon Class Severe Damage 117/300

UNSC Pioneer Gorgon Class Moderate Damage 95/300

UNSC Excellence Gorgon Class Light Damage 37/300

UNSC Gettysburg Paris Class Light Damage 13/240

UNSC Saratoga Stalwart Class Destroyed 240/240

UNSC Stalwart Dawn Stalwart Class Severe Damage 200/240

UNSC Ready or Not Paris Class Destroyed 240/240

UNSC Whiplash Charon Class Moderate Damage 104/240

UNSC Commonwealth Paris Class Moderate Damage 96/240

UNSC Purpose Paris Class Light Damage 22/240

UNSC Two for Flinching Mako Class Heavy Damage 63/95

UNSC Bum Rush Mako Class Destroyed 95/95

UNSC Coral Sea Mako Class Destroyed 95/95

UNSC Hornet Mako Class Destroyed 95/95

UNSC Vessels Destroyed: 7 Total UNSC Personnel Dead: 6000 Dead

UNSC Vessels Incapacitated: 4 Total Personnel Wounded: 495

UNSC Vessel Casualties: 11 Total personal Casualties: 6495

Enemy Vessels Destroyed: 35 Total Enemy Personnel Dead: UNKNOWN

Enemy Vessels Incapacitated: 3 Total Enemy Wounded: UKNOWN

Enemy Vessel Casualties: 38 Total Enemy Casualties: UNKNOWN

UNSC Victory

*Estimate on enemy casualties TBD.

/close attachment/

/end file/

Admiral Cole was astonished. He wondered just how Commander Schlegel pulled this victory off, but he'd ask once his battle group arrived at Harvest. He recognized the Omega Protocol. And as the ranking UNSC Officer there, Schlegel would be responsible for first contact with a new species. But he would be there to see if he could forge an alliance with these new players. He just wondered what these people would want in return.


	3. Chapter 3

The _Everest _appeared in a swirl of bright light with the rest of Battlegroup X-Ray just past the moon of Harvest, and Admiral Cole got his first look at the after math of the engagement. His eyes swept the debris field and even across the surface of the silver satellite and spotted what appeared to be half a Covenant Destroyer wedged into the surface with it's engines dimly firing and gasses leaking out of the shatter hull. His forces proceeded further toward the planet and he couldn't suppress the surprise he felt as his eyes took in the sight of sixteen UNSC warships holding position over Harvest with eleven ships that matched the profiles he had received from Commander Schlegel on the Republic. His eyes narrowed as he took in the damaged fleet left. It seemed every ship here had taken some damage ranging from scorch marks on the armor to huge gashes running the length of the ships. Hell, some were still venting gases from what he could see. But all in all, he could almost sense the high morale permeating from the fleet. And he couldn't blame them. To beat back a superior fleet that not only had you outgunned, outmanned, and outnumbered was a feat worthy of the history books. Cole had to smile lightly as he turned to his comm officer, his eyes still holding the image of the _Ohio _with a huge gash running through her.

"Get the _Ohio_ on the horn. Let them know I'm coming over in fifteen minutes. And have the _Cradle _start taking in our damaged ships. I don't think the Covenant are going to give up just yet on Harvest."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thel 'Vadamee walked heatedly down the corridors of the once proud battle cruiser. Now, it was nothing more than a wounded animal limping back to it's den. The destruction of almost the whole attack fleet had been sickening to him. Not because it was from _humans_, but because of the incompetence of the Fleet Master. True, Thel was simply a Shipmaster, but by the gods, he hadn't become a Shipmaster just because of his status on Sangheilios! The idiocy of the Fleet Master to simply charge at the Human warships had cost them dearly. And those abominations that they had been forced to ally with made his blood seethe in rage! Machines of all things! Thel had to force himself to calm down, other wise he may end up trying to kill the idiot in charge. Walking down the soothing dim corridors helped as he approached the command center. The doors silently hissed opened and he entered and wanted to groan in contempt as he watched the repair crews running this way and that, trying to keep the wounded ship running under it's own power. He still had to brief the Hierarchs on his plan to take the planet, as per his orders. The world held many treasures of the Forerunners, and he was not about to let them fall into the filthy hands of the humans.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Commander Schlegel walked through the landing bay as best he could, avoiding the wreck that was his hanger bay. His stern scowl looked like it was set in stone as he took his spot by the airlock, waiting for his guests to arrive. He had to admit that the fact of another human government existing this far out in space seemed almost impossible. Like a badly written science fiction story of the late twenty-first century. Why had they not encountered anything from them before? Why now, all of a sudden, they appear with technology to give the Covenant a run for their money? Almost as if an after thought, he glanced down at his uniform. He decided to forgo his dress whites and simply stayed in his duty uniform that had singe marks on it along the left arm where he'd been burned putting out a fire near the bridge. Add some blood on it from where he went to the infirmary to help the docs out with the wounded, blood shot eyes and his uniform torn along the left shoulder where it had snagged just minutes ago, and he looked like he'd been through hell itself. And in a matter of speaking, he had. The _Ohio _was pretty damaged and would not be much help in a fight until sufficient repairs were made. And that included two weeks constant work in a dry dock to repair her starboard midline that was now missing. A gash six deck tall and about 800 meters long and ten meters into the ship ran along her starboard side and destroyed the number three engine and damaged the number four engine. Add in the damage to her main gun, which would require several key components that had been fried, and the _Ohio_ became nothing more than a giant floating target, good for nothing more than a distraction. The only good thing was the arrival of Admiral Cole and the rest of the battle group. And now he was in one of the few remaining launch bays, waiting for the Admiral's pelican to arrive before they went to the _Everest _to meet with the Republic representatives. Almost as soon as that thought finished crossing his mind, the main hanger doors opened and he watched from the observation room as the Pelican, escorted by two Longswords entered the bay and landed. Commander Schlegel hurried to the Pelican after the main doors had been sealed and atmosphere restored. In hindsight, he figured he should have changed into a clean uniform, but he knew Admiral Cole wouldn't make a fuss over his current state. The aft hatch hissed with the release of the seals and the ramp lowered. Commander Schlegel came to attention and rendered a salute as Admiral Preston J. Cole stepped off the Dropship. The older man snapped off a crisp salute.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?"

Commander Schlegel didn't think anything of the title, as by tradition, he was the Captain of his vessel even if his rank was only that of Commander.

"Permission granted Admiral. Welcome aboard." He briefly clasped hands with the Admiral.

"I wish it was under different circumstances. What is your current situation son?" He asked as Commander Schlegel lead the way to the nearest functional lift.

"Not good sir. The _Ohio_ is pretty much worthless right now. MAC is down until major firing components can be replaced. We have nothing in terms of hangers or archer pods on the starboard side. And our engines aren't any better. Main one is down and main two is at thirty percent. Starboard side secondary engines are non responsive." He reported as they waited for the lift to reach the command level.

"I saw some of the damage as I approached. Looks like the _Ohio _is going to be out of action for awhile. What are your casualties?"

The lift opened and the two men exited, heading for the main conference room.

"Not the best sir. One hundred dead with over five hundred wounded. That's including Pilots lost during the engagement."

They entered the room and Cole made his way directly to the status display board. He was impressed that the ship had held together for as long as it had, but now, she was a shadow of her former self.

"How long do you think until she is back up to combat readiness?" Cole asked.

For the _Ohio _to be combat ready, she had to be at seventy-five percent efficiency. Right now, she was barely at fifty percent. Commander Schlegel quickly did a few number crunches in his head and answered.

"Two…maybe three weeks in drydock at Reach." He answered.

"You'll have to make due with the _Cradle _Captain. I can't spare any ships."

"If we concentrate on just getting the main guns online and fixing the engines…that can be cut down to five days, earliest sir." He answered.

Admiral Cole sighed before nodding.

"It will have to do. Until that time, I am moving you to the _Cradle_. All assets over Harvest will be under your command, including Captain Michaels. She seems to have momentarily lost her God damn mind when she told me I had to bust you back down to ensign and remove you from command." Cole told him.

Schlegel stood a little straighter, wondering if he was about to get chewed out for his earlier stunt during the engagement.

"Sir, I take full responsibility for my actions and will take what ever punishment may be leveled against me for said actions."

Cole smirked as he turned around. He tossed a small box at Commander Schlegel, who caught it, with some confusion on his face.

"Alright. Well, in that case, you should know that I have already submitted the paperwork to HQ and it has been approved. Open the box." Cole ordered, still smirking.

Schlegel opened the box to see a pair of insignia baring an eagle with it's wings opened wide. He blinked in confusion before looking up at Cole, who extended his hand.

"Congratulations, Captain Schlegel. You've earned this."

He didn't know how to respond and sputtered out his thanks as he shook the bemused Admiral's hand. Cole personally removed the Commander insignia and replaced it with the Captain insignia.

"Now, Captain, I believe we have a meeting on the _Everest_ with our new friends. Don't worry about your uniform." He said as an afterthought after looking him over.

The two left the room and headed back to the hanger bay. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by their own side. Lieutenant Commander Burns watched the video feed on the bridge of his prowler, the _Los Angeles. _He cocked his head briefly as he contemplated this new move by Admiral Cole, but he could sense that this new alliance he had hinted at, would be worth while. Commander Burns made his decision.

"Sent an encrypted package to Serenity. Once that's done, drop the cloak and bring us to Combat Alert Delta. We have a diplomatic meeting to attend."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thel walked quickly to the council chambers and felt his heart speed up slightly. His plan to wrest the world known as Harvest from the hands of the humans was truly innovative to say the least. He didn't like how they would have to proceed, but it would work none the less. The Prophets seemed to be in deep thought and waited for him to take his position. Truth was the first to speak.

"Ah, Shipmaster. It is good to see you are in good health."

Thel bowed his head.

"I am well Noble Hierarch. I have come before you with a plan to take the human world."

Truth nodded his head in approval as Regret floated forward.

"And how many ships will this cost us? The last attack had our fleet almost completely wiped out!"

For a Prophet named Regret, he was rather quick to anger in Thel's opinion.

"It will require but three stealth cruisers and the Arbiter." Thel explained.

Truth seemed intrigued and hovered forward, a smirk on his old face.

"Proceed."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cole waited patiently as the Republic Officers were being escorted to the conference room that he, Captain Schlegel, and the Prowler skipper waited in silence. To say this was an interesting time was an understatement. It was damn peculiar to him and he knew the other two felt the same way. But he pushed those thoughts aside as three beings entered the room, escorted by two ODSTs. The two older men looked calm, but the young female of a species Cole had never seen seemed uneasy as she glanced at the nearest Marine. Cole nodded to the pair of armored Marines and they exited the room as Cole rose to his feet, hand extended.

"Admiral Cole, UNSC. Welcome to the _Everest._"

The older of the two men looked at the hand before grasping it briefly. The younger one with brown hair copied the motion before they all sat down around the conference table. Cole took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm no diplomat, so I'm going to be very blunt during this meeting. Why are you here?" he asked.

The younger man spoke first, seeming to have the information Cole wanted.

"Three weeks ago, one of our listening posts was attacked by an at the time unknown vessel. In the ensuing battle, we lost three cruisers, but managed to destroy five of theirs. Our response force arrived and proceeded to engage the reinforced enemy fleet." He explained. "They managed to attached a tracking device onto one of the enemy ships. However, the ambient cosmic radiation out this far from the core cause intermittent readings. We never got a solid lock until two days ago and tracked them to this system. That's when we stumbled upon your people." The man explained.

Cole remained silent, but on the inside, his brain was screaming at him. This all seemed to good to be true.

"So why have we not had any contact with your government before this? Surely we'd have come into contact with you sooner than this." Cole challenged.

The older man stepped forward and proceeded to explain the Republic and how the galaxy was mapped out from their prospective. Cole listened as the man spoke for a good twenty minutes or so before he finished. Cole glanced at Captain Schlegel who had his brows furrowed, but seemed to be more accepting to the story of their new found allies. Cole sighed and rose from his seat and walked to the window that showed the blackness of space speckled with small points of light.

"A few hundred years ago, there was one question that burned within every human on Earth. It was what drove us to study the stars and eventually take to them. Are we alone?" he paused as every eye fell upon him. "We found that answer a few months ago when we were attacked by a collection of races that want nothing more than to wipe us out to every last man, woman, and child." he turned to the Republic Officers, eyes hard a they looked at him with something akin to understanding at his words. "Over the years, I have learned to trust my instincts and it has saved my life countless times. My superiors may think I am jumping the gun, but I'd rather have another ally out here than going ti alone against the Covenant. Besides, we have a saying amongst my people. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" He quoted as he stepped to the older man and extended his hand. "I would like nothing more than to call you my ally out here. Lord knows we need it." He finished.

Admiral Wolfe Yularen hesitated before he smiled softly and grasped Cole's hand in a firm grip.

"And my superiors may think I am rushing headfirst into this, but the Republic can use all the allies it can get. I offer you whatever support I can give to help you."

The released their grips and Cole picked up a pad and handed it to Yularen.

"Actually, we were wondering if you can send us the data on your shield technology. If we can equip our ships with your shields, then we can actually start holding our own against the Covenant and their new friends without having to pretty much drown them in our own blood." Cole explained.

Yularen frowned as he looked over the pad before nodding his head in understanding.

"Yes. It won't do us much good, should we engage in joint operations to have your ships destroyed before they can be of use." He looked up at Cole. "If at all possible, we'd like to work on adapting out shields to be more effective against projectile based weaponry. It is rare to see, but can cause quite some mayhem to our vessels. In the mean time, I will have out engineers send the data to you on shields." He explained.

Cole nodded and made a note to send the request to HighCom after the meeting was over.

"I'll see what I can do. And thank you for the data. If we can adapt it to our ships, we can actually stand a better chance."

The meeting continued for roughly an hour afterwards before the two parties parted ways. Admiral Cole turned to Schlegel.

"I want that data decoded and analyzed as soon as possible. And see how quickly that tech can be adapted to our ships. The sooner it gets to our ships, the better off during this war and can actually be a help to our new friends." Cole ordered.

"Sir, do you actually think they are really here to help us?" The prowler skipper asked.

Cole's face darkened slightly.

"I hope so. If not, Humanity won't survive fighting another technologically superior enemy."


	4. AN

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

TheCrackedoutFirebird


End file.
